


Kara v. Wooden Chair

by Karazorele



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is an idiot, Light Angst, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Injuries, POV Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazorele/pseuds/Karazorele
Summary: Lena suspects that her best friend Kara Danvers is Supergirl. What better way to test this theory than to hit knock her over the head with a wooden chair.OrLena hits Kara with a wooden chair.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	Kara v. Wooden Chair

Lena Luthor knows she’s smart. Having attended some of the most prestigious schools in the world, and being a prodigy in many activities, it’s easy to admit that she’s an intellect. So why the hell was she fooled by a ponytail and a pair of glasses? The easy answer is because Lena’s blinded by her crush on her best friend, Kara Danvers. It’s not like the signs weren’t there. When Kara leaves, Supergirl enters, Kara can eat enough to feed more than three, and admits to flying...on a bus! Not to mention the cute little crinkle they both get when they’re stressed…

Lena decided to confront Kara tonight, she’s a little hurt that Kara couldn’t trust her enough to share this secret, but there must be a logical reason.

-

Lena texts Kara and asks if she’d like to come over for a movie night, she receives an enthusiastic, _“hell yeah!”_ Chuckling to herself, Lena chucks her phone and counts the minutes until Kara arrives.

The air fryer beeps letting Lena know that the potstickers are ready to be put in, once they’re in, she thinks of how to approach this situation.

“Think Lee,” I say to myself. 

I practice a speech in my head as a potential opening to the conversation when… ”AHA! “I’ll hit Kara over the head with a chair!” 

“You’ll what?” Kara asks, a confused expression on her face.

“Shit!” I put my hand over my racing heart, “Kara! Did you let yourself in?” I put cross my arms, attempting -and failing- to look casual.

“Yeah, I used the passcode, what’s this about you hitting me….with a chair?” 

“Oh that’s nothing darling, I was talking about my,” think Luthor! “My cousin Kara! Yes, that’s it, my cousin Kara.” I stare at Kara, wondering if she believes my awful lie. I’ve never been a good liar.

“Um, I’m just gonna forget this entire conversation in favor of,” Kara sniffs the air and beams at me, “potstickers!” 

I take the food out of the oven and watch as Kara not so subtly puts a steaming one on her mouth, that _should’ve_ burned her. I decide to go along with my plan after we’ve eaten, I am gonna need my strength after all. 

-

Once we’ve finished eating, Kara inhaling 85% of the food, I ask her to change the trash bag.

“Sure Lee,” Kara reaches underneath the sink and grabs a fresh bag. 

I pick up a chair as quietly as I can and as soon as Kara bend over to tie the old bag together…*WHACK* 

“SHIT!” Kara hits the floor with a loud thud, surrounded by pieces of a broken chair. “WHAT THE HELL LENA?” 

Kara’s writhing on the floor in pain and I’m standing over her in shock. She’s bleeding from a tiny cut on her head, from coming into contact with the floor. 

“W-wha’ b-but you’re and can’t,” I can’t form a coherent sentence. I just whacked the absolute _shit_ out of my best friend with a chair.

Kara starts groaning in pain and the sound kicks me into action, I run to the bathroom and grab a medkit and the freezer for an ice pack.

I sit Kara up slowly and she screams in pain, it brings tears to my eyes, “Kara sweetie, I am _so so_ sorry, I thought that you were indestructible!”

“Indestructible?! Why!” Kara puts the ice pack up to the goose egg growing on the back of her head.

I get to work on cleaning up the bloodied cut on her forehead, “I thought you were Supergirl! Why else would I do this!” I don’t mean to yell, but I’m confused and embarrassed.

“Oh Lena,” Kara looks at me with a painful expression, “I am Supergirl.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Kara puts the ice pack down and looks into my eyes, “but I blew my powers today after a big fight. Or else I would’ve heard you before you hit me,” she gets a confused look on her face, “Wait. Why didn’t you just talk to me? Why all….this,” she points to the mess surrounding us.

“I wanted to do something different. Besides, It would’ve looked cool if you had your powers,” I shrug. It sounds stupid now that I’m saying it out loud.

Kara laughs, which turns into a groan, “So you’re not mad?”

I sigh and finish patching Kara up, “I am a little hurt that you couldn’t confide in me. But I’m not the one with the secret identity. I can’t even begin to imagine what that’s like.” 

“I’m sorry, I kept this secret to protect you, knowing my true identity it could get you hurt.”

“Oh please, I'm a Luthor, I get kidnapped at least once a week,” We both laugh softly.

“Okay this was a nice conversation and all but my back _really_ hurts,” Kara winces and attempts to shift herself, “shit.”

“Should we go to the hospital?” I hover my hands over Kara, wanting to help in any way possible.

“We can call Alex and she can take me to the DEO,” I give her a curious look, “There are sunlamps.” 

“Ah,” I nod.

“Alex is gonna kill me, and you’re going to be signing paperwork for 2 hours, but I think you gave me a concussion.” 

-

Kara was right about two of those things, Alex did come close to killing her, and I did in fact sign paperwork for 2 hours. 

Multiple hand cramps later, I’m finally allowed to see Kara, she’s been resting under the lamps ever since we’ve been here. She looks better already, some of the bruising from the chair has lightened up and she can move easier. I’d say everything turned out okay, except Alex won’t stop teasing me.

“A fucking chair Lena?” Alex lets out a huge laugh and doubles over. Kara and I fix her with a glare.

“W-why didn’t you just _ASK_ ,” Alex was doubled over so she didn’t see the clipboard flying towards her head.

“Ow! Goddamnit Kara!” Alex rubs her head where the clipboard made contact. 

Kara stickers her tongue out, “serves you right!”

Maggie chooses that time to walk in, “Hey babe,” Maggie kisses Alex and turns to us. “Little Luthor, little Danvers,” she nods at us.

She does a double-take as her eyes land on Kara, “Woah what happened here?”

Alex begins to respond, already close to cracking up again, “Well Lena here-“ 

“Lena and I were fooling around and I fell!” Kara lies.

“ _Fooling_ around?” Maggie asks, looking at us with a knowing eye.

“Um, yes,” I answer confidently. 

Alex, thank goodness, keeps her mouth shut. We all hung out in the medbay for another half hour. I get an invitation to game night, and soon Kara decides that she’s feeling okay enough to head home. Alex gives her pain medicine, she won’t need it in a few hours but it wouldn’t hurt. 

I call for a car and take Kara to my house for the night, we never did get to watch our movie after all.

-

We get home fairly quickly and sit down in front of the tv for a movie. I let Kara pick tonight, which I usually don’t do because she always picks, “GHOSTBUSTERS!”

I internally groan and accept my fate. Halfway through the movie Kara leans into me and falls asleep. I think back to Kara’s lie with Maggie. Why did she choose to say we were “fooling around” when she fell, she could’ve just fallen without my being there. _Does she like me back?_ That thought leaves as quickly as it came, there's no way in hell that Kara like's me back _._

I figure I’ll ask about it in the morning. For now, I play with beautiful blonde curls until I fall asleep.


End file.
